


Diverged Paths

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [84]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, she never met the mighty nein, veth never died, yeza got kidnapped though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza gets kidnapped, Veth hires the Mighty Nein to save him.





	Diverged Paths

The goblins had been bold, after Felderwin had been attacked by some Cricks who came out of the ground like some sort of evil moles, and taken the panic and confusion as an opportunity to raid the village further. They left quickly after destroying a quarter of the crops and stealing away some of the townsfolk. 

A normal sort of thing, if one of the people taken hadn’t been Veth’s  _fucking_ husband. She was pissed! She hated goblins so much, but she knew her strengths, she wasn’t strong or powerful at all. She wouldn’t be able to get him back on her own. Strong and any good at fighting, she was not. Her strength was running, and it wouldn’t help Yeza if he was in the middle of a large clan of goblins. 

She found it very lucky then, when a group of adventurers visited the village not a day after the raid, looking into the enemy attack or just looking for some sort of a touristy adventure look about. She wasn’t sure, and she didn’t care, she just knew they would be useful in getting her husband back. 

She watched them from the shadows, thankful that Edith had let her and Luke stay with her after the attack had burned the apothecary down and the goblin raid stole away Yeza so that her baby was safe at home, and felt weary about approaching them. 

She’d never seen a tiefling before, or for that matter a half orc or whatever the very tall furry man was. She had always assumed a half orc and tiefling to be intimidating and scary, but these ones weren’t. If anything, the tiefling woman seemed very inviting, as she skipped more than walked, and the half orc looked and acted more like his human half then his orc side. 

She had no basis for the furry man. He was kind of attractive, but she wasn’t interested, she was married! 

The tall pale lady was probably human, along with the other two, but she was scary. Both of the human woman were much more scary then the three monster things. The wizard looking man just looked sad, like he would lose an arm wrestling match even to Yeza. 

She probably made a noise, or something, following them. Because the pink cow or goat man noticed her, and brought all of their attention onto her nearly immediately. 

Veth sighed, she had hoped to approach them somewhere more private, but she didn’t have a lot of time to lose. She ran over to them, away from the shadow of the house she’d been standing beside, “I need help! You’re adventurers right? I have coin, but I need you to rescue my husband. He was stolen by some fucking goblins from across the river, after those Cricks attacked the village. I need you to save him.” she explained, before anyone of them could ask. 

The tiefling frowned, looking uncomfortably distressed, but the half orc spoke before the blue human woman could, and Veth appreciated it because she looked like she wanted to argue about a simple request, “We’d be happy, of course, to help get your husband back to you. How much coin are you offering though, because we do have some other business to attend to we came here for.” 

Veth frowned, “All the money I have saved, since my home was burned down. at least 20 gold enough for you?” she hissed, not liking his condescending tone, “Or shall I raid my son’s pockets for a few extra coppers?” 

The half orc held up his hands, and started some sort of placating before the tiefling knelt down and smiled, “Don’t worry, we’ll get your husband back for you. I’m Jester! I like your dress, the buttons are  _really cute_.”

Veth stared at her, suspicious, unsure if she was being complimented or if there was an insult coming the same as one always did whenever people noticed her clothes, but the tiefling, Jester, only held the smile. “I’m Veth Brenatto.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Jester said pleasantly, looking up at her companions, “We can do this real quick for like ten gold, then do our own shit. It won’t be hard, we’ve totally taken down goblins before. Don’t you worry.” 

The human woman huffed and looked away, the man looking antsy where he stood with the half orc. The pink man was the one who nodded along to Jester’s words, “We’ll get you your husband back, Mrs. Veth. We’ll sort out everything and return him perfectly fine. You won’t even notice he’s been gone. I’m Caduceus Clay, by the way.” the man said, voice deep and soothing, something Veth could listen to all day if she had the time. 

“I have noticed.” Veth said instead of anything else, because that was weird for the man to even say. She wouldn’t be talking to them if she hadn’t noticed! 

Caduceus hummed, looking thoughtful, and the half orc whistled, turning around towards the forest, “Okay. I guess were going.” he said, after a quick look to him. 

Jester jumped up to her feet, turning off on a head start as she yelled over her shoulder, “Come on then you guys! Let’s go get this guy, it’ll be real romantic when they reunite and kiss!”

Veth blinked, and only didn’t say anything because she noticed the cat that had suddenly appeared at her side. She frowned, but took a moment to pet him behind the ear and under the chin, smiling when she heard him purr. 

When she looked up, most of them were gone except the wizard man, who watched her for a moment before he nodded, “ _Ja_ , okay.” he said, seemingly content with whatever he had seen and no longer interested. 

She watched them go, letting the cat run off behind them, and wondered for a moment about the strange group. 

 _What the fuck_?


End file.
